


Snowfall

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Snow, a little bit of inner musing from Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: A post-kiss drabble. Mon-El's first experience with snow.





	

The first time it snowed that winter Kara had never seen Mon-El so confused.

He’s sitting next to her couch drinking another beer watching an episode of Game of Thrones (“If you’re going to watch a TV show, it has to be Game of Thrones, Mon-El,”) when she suddenly sets the popcorn bowl down, much to his puzzlement, and runs to the window, throwing open the curtains.

She lets out a laugh as she gazes at the white specks coming down from the dark sky, illuminated by the city lights.

“It’s snowing!”

She runs over to the couch, snatching up the remote and turning off the TV in one motion.

“Hey,” he protests, but she’s already running into the other room, emerging with a green winter jacket with a fur lined hood.

“What is this snow you talk about?” he inquires, peering out the window as best he can from his seat on the couch.

She’s pulling on boots, as she replies. “It’s when the air gets so cold that the Earth’s atmospheric vapor freezes into ice crystals. They fall to the ground and we call it snow.”

She jogs to the couch before he can say anything, extending her hand to him and flashing a smile.

“Come on, lets go!”

 

Twenty minutes later they exit the building into the cold air. Mon-El shoves his hands into his sweatshirt, letting out a breath into the frosty air.

Kara half runs down the block, encouraging him along and nearly slipping on the freezing ground a few times, making him chuckle.

Kara half runs half slips around the next corner turning down a block to the right and when he rounds the corner he finally sees why she insisted they go out at this hour.

The city park is right ahead, and it looks like a picture.

Kara is halfway across the empty street, still half running in excitement, and he finally jogs to catch up, the snow making crunching sounds underneath his feet as the ground transitions from road, to sidewalk, to grass.

He’s right behind Kara now, and they enter the park from the side, the snow-covered pathway visible ahead snaking through the trees, lit sporadically by streetlamps.

Kara suddenly stops and stands still, not making a sound. He walks up and stands next to her, taking in the scene in front of him. Their breath mingles together in the frigid air.

Snow covered trees are all around them. The path, directly in front, carves it’s way through the trees, lit by one streetlamp with a bench directly beside it. On the other side of the path, the trees are thinner, more open, decorated with untouched snow. Flakes fall, bright white in the air, illuminated by the warm glow of the streetlamp. It’s quiet. Silent. Not one sound but their breathing.

And he’s in awe.

He feels her gaze on him and when he turns, she’s staring at him. When their eyes meet, she slowly starts to smile.

She breaks into a run toward the glade, footprints disturbing the fresh coat of snow.

He lets out a chuckle, and as he follows her (albeit at a slower pace) he notices the flakes are bigger now, almost lazily floating down.

She stops in a clear spot where the tree branches don’t touch and the sky is visible. She looks up at the sky, smiles, and then throws her arms out and spins around, laughing all the while and closing her eyes. 

He stops and watches her, drinking in this moment. The snowflakes fall down, landing in her hair, and on her hands. He’s never seen her smile so big, bending and laughing in pure joy.

He’s never regret pretending to be unaware of their kiss more than in this moment.

But, as she turns and beams at him, blonde hair glimmering in the dim light and eyes shining, one thought drifts to the forefront of his mind. 

_Absolutely beautiful._

 

 

 

**Hopelessly  
I feel like like there might be something that I’ll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I’m taking a mental picture of you now  
‘Cause hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about **

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life 

Got this feeling that you can’t fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life 

GOOD LIFE - ONEREPUBLIC

 

 

 


End file.
